Jagged Little Tapestry
Jagged Little Tapestry is the third episode of Glee's sixth season and the one hundred and eleventh episode overall. It aired January 16, 2015. The filming of this episode began around September 26th, 2014. This episode was written by Brad Falchuk and directed by Paul McCrane. Rachel and Kurt introduce their first assignment for the newly-formed New Directions and the remaining alumni: to perform mash-ups of songs from Carole King's Tapestry and Alanis Morissette's Jagged Little Pill. Santana decides to propose to Brittany, which causes Kurt—still regretting his breakup with Blaine—to vocally object and raise Santana's ire. Kurt's bitterness also causes tension with Rachel, whose optimistic leadership is at odds with Kurt's realistic expectations for the new members. Meanwhile, Becky returns to McKinley and asks Quinn and Tina to help convince her new boyfriend Darrell that she was in glee club after trying to impress him with a number of lies. Coach Beiste reveals to Sam and Principal Sue that she suffers from gender dysphoria and is taking steps to transition into a man. Plot In a music store, at night, Kurt questions to himself, how it is possible that the music store doesn't really have specific sheet music. Another person agrees with him, where it is revealed it's Blaine. After a few seconds of awkwardness, Kurt says hi to him, and Karofsky puts his arm around Blaine. David says how he’s been helping him with finding a set list for Sectionals, and jokes about how he can’t get Blaine off of Broadway music. Kurt laughed edgily. David and Blaine walk off to another section, where both Kurt and Blaine start to sing It's Too Late. Blaine, at the Lima Bean, continues singing, as David talks to him, where he imagines himself and Kurt sitting, in their past Dalton Academy uniform, as they sing to each other. Kurt, in the auditorium; and Blaine, in a music room, review photos of each other, together, and start to play the piano, in both rooms, as the song comes to an end. The next day, in the choir room, Kurt and Rachel sort through sheet music, as Kurt explains his encounter with Blaine, stating how he imagined himself singing Its Too Late afterwards. Kurt suddenly gets an idea of using the song’s break up album Tapestry as their lesson for the week. Rachel says how its a “downer” album, suggesting instead Jagged Little Pill as its modern and edgy. Kurt replies that they should know the album, and refers to Will’s obsession with rap and Journey, saying how they still explored other genres, with they should learn. Rachel answers unconsciously, stating how he didn't have a co-director. Realizing what she said, she says how she doesn't want themselves to hate each other. Kurt, realizing another idea, says they should mash-up both albums. Rachel agrees enthusiastically. In the locker room, Coach Beiste walks in, as Sam irons the footballs team’s gear. Shannon apologizes that she’s late, stating how she had bad sushi, and asks how the practice went. Sam talks about how good it was with only two players passed out from dehydration. Beiste states how the team has got better, and she praises about how they like Sam. Sam thanks her, and states that his dream is to become Coach, when she retires, where she agrees. Sam asks her if she’s okay, as people have noticed how she’s been skipping out of practice, and leaving him in charge. Shannon snaps back at him, saying how he should mind his own business. Sam hurriedly states that he’s worried about her. Beiste explains how her knees are bothering her, saying she might need to replace it again. Sam becomes reassured by this, thinking it was something more serious. Beiste continues, stating how the team needs an ideal coach, as Sam goes back to ironing. Spencer walks in, just about to call Sam “coach,” when he sees Shannon sitting, rephrasing it to “coaches.” He asks her to give him a chance at being quarterback. Beiste says how he’s the best receiver in the team. Spencer continues, saying how he’s been practicing, and did a good job in a previous match. Beiste once again snaps back, saying how they had no touchdowns, because of him, and says he’s not trying. She leaves. Sam walks to Spencer, and says how if it was up to him, he’d give him a shot, also leaving. Spencer ponders about what he said. Kurt and Rachel try to decide on what points they’ll be backing, and who will have each point. Kurt tries to say something, when Rachel ignores him, and introduces the lesson. Rachel thanks the alumni for staying another week, as they and the members of the club, clap. Jane questions about how they can stay away from their daily routine, where Brittany says how she can bend time and space for it to happen. Rachel, forgetting what Brittany said, where she states how its a tradition to explore a variety of genres for the first week. Quinn, replies how they mostly did Katy Perry and showtunes. Kurt states that that's not happening this week, and starts to introduce the mash-up assignment, when Rachel cuts him off. This continues, both cutting each other off, as everyone looks astounded at how they’re acting. They both explain what each album is. Everyone chooses a side. Kurt again starts of at how they want them to combine the albums, until Rachel interrupts, rephrases what he said, to how they want the club to work together. Jane says she’s confused at what they want them to do, where Tina states how they should just sit and smile, like she did. Rachel continues, saying how they should find a partner who chose a different artist, and mash-up their songs. She says that Kurt and her will do the mash-up first, where Kurt argues how she’s confusing them, as everyone looks appalled at them. Santana interrupts their argument, stating how she and Brittany will go first, because they haven’t sorted out their plan, to which both Kurt and Rachel thank her embarrassingly. After the lesson, Tina runs up to Quinn, where she asks her if she said that Brown University was not an Ivy League school, hearing it from Artie. Quinn says she didn't say that, she said that it was barely an Ivy League school, as Tina looks shocked. They both see Becky, and ask her why she’s there. Becky talks rudely to them, saying that she came back for help, with her boyfriend, Darrell, saying how she brought him to Lima, and lied to him, about being the President for all the clubs in the school. Becky continues to insult them, when Quinn says how that's insane for lying that much. She states that the worst thing she said, was that she was in glee club. Tina questions why she said this. Becky explains that he was in glee club too, and that she wanted to impress him, by singing, and enlists their help. Quinn agrees that they will help her, where Becky wrongly calls her Kitty. In Brittany’s room, Santana lies in Brittany’s lap, as they talk about scissoring. Brittany states how the ancient Egyptian’s invented scissoring, and doesn't understand how real scissors were made until later. They giggle at this. Santana gets up and pours wine for them, stating how she likes this assignment, to mess with Kurt and Rachel. Santana then tells Brittany the perfect mash-up she has in mind, with Brittany’s idea being You Oughta Know. Santana says how they need to choose a song from each album, Brittany refusing, saying she likes to think out of the box. Santana states how they came back to make the glee club great again, and the mash-up she thought of, will be the thing that will make it great. Brittany states how generous it is of her to think that. They kiss. After Brittany’s statement of how they are great together, Santana says she wants them to live together back in New York, both being in the same college. Brittany agrees. Santana continues, saying how living with her, is as great as in her imagination, and making her happy. Brittany replies, saying how she’s one of the few people who understand the concept of infinity, comparing to her love of Santana. Santana also says she’ll love her to infinity. The following day, in the staff room, Sue flicks through pictures of Becky being photo shopped into pictures of the her achievements, talking to Becky, about how he will definitely be impressed at these. Becky states how she feels bad for lying. Sue says that all relationships are built on lies, referring to how her marriage with herself, was based on being honest, which is why she divorced herself. Becky gets a text from Darell, exclaiming to Sue, that he’s in McKinley. Sue happily says she can’t wait to meet him. In her office, Sue looks at a person, who isn't visible, while he looks through her achievements. Sue, suspicious asks him what his intentions with Becky is, believing he only wants to have sex with her, seeing that he doesn't have Down Syndrome, and looks attractive. Not seeing what she actually meant, he says that he’s taking her to lunch. He looks at his watch, and at seeing the time, realizes they need to go, or they’ll be late. He leaves, shaking Sue’s hand as he leaves to get the car. Becky rhetorically says how dreamy he is, leaving, Sue giving her a fake smile. Back in the choir room, Santana and Brittany perform Hand In My Pocket/ I Feel The Earth Move, with them dancing to each other, Santana moving a chair to the middle of the room. At the end of the performance, Rachel states how "that is how mash-up is done.” Santana says that the performance wasn't and this is. She asks Brittany to sit down on the chair. She states how its the perfect place for her to do this, and it will upset all the single people in the room. She continues, saying she wants to mash-up with her, saying she’s made her a better person. Kurt, realizing what Santana’s going to do, looks around. Santana continues, saying they can’t stay apart, and wants to keep it simple, as that’s the most positive thing she said. A band member hands her a small box and she asks Brittany to marry her. Everyone looks astonished, Kurt being the only one who doesn't look happy. Roderick questions what’s happening, Puck states how it happens all the time and to go with it. Brittany, says happily, yes. They hug, as everyone claps (except Kurt). Kurt stands up, and announces that he has something to say or else he won’t say it at all. Quinn states that it normally happens in weddings, than engagements. Kurt states how they’re too young to get married, referring to his fallout with Blaine and himself. Tina interrupts, saying how Brittany and Santana are perfect for each other. Santana thanks Tina, as Kurt looks taken back by this. Everyone gathers around her and Brittany, with Santana glaring at Kurt. In Sue’s office, Sue talks to Spencer about firing Coach Beiste. Spencer says he doesn't want her to get fired, he’s worried for her, as she’s been acting weirdly. Sue asks for reasons. Spencer answers, saying he’s noticed that Sam has been running practices a lot and yelling for silly reasons. Sue says she can’t fire her for yelling. He continues, say that, last night, he spied on her. It cuts a flashback scene, where he hid inside a basket full of dirty clothes, explaining how she was wearing clothes too small, and having lots of pills. Sue calls him Batman, but gay. Realizing what she said, she rephrases it to just Batman. He summarizes that he doesn't want Coach Beiste to be fired, just that Sam Evans has good ideas. He leaves, leaving a wondering Sue in the office. Kurt and Rachel walk out from the choir room, to the hallway, as Rachel talks about how he’s not being supportive of the engagement. He agrees, saying how he says they’re going to regret it. Santana, coming from behind, says she wants to talk to Kurt. Rachel fails at leaving. Santana talks about how she took what she said to heart, thinking about it, stating how he may have a point. Rachel and Kurt are surprised by this. Santana continues on, saying that's what happened to him and Blaine. She continues to insult him, stating different reasons why Blaine didn't want to date him, one being that he’s a "more breathier, more feminine Quinn Fabray,” while everyone around looks disgusted. She concludes, saying that it might have nothing to do with her and Brittany, but him being intolerable. She walks away, a sign saying “Get Your Crap Together,” as Kurt looks humiliated. In the choir room; Becky, Tina and Quinn are dancing. Becky stops, saying that she needs to leave for her date with Darrell. Tina, believing he doesn't exist, states that she can just say she’s tired, and wants to stop. Becky wrongly calls Tina, “Tanya,” and then insults them. Darrell walks in, saying they need to leave, if they want to keep their dinner reservation. Happily, Becky leaves, as Darrell says it was nice to meet them. Tina and Quinn are outraged, and go talk to Sue. In the auditorium, Brittany and Kurt viewing a large, heart-shaped container, containing Mounds Bars. Kurt asks Brittany that aren't jelly-beans more traditional. Brittany replies that Mounds Bars are for the lesbians, while jelly-beans are for the gays, which she is giving Santana, as an engagement present. Kurt apologizes to Brittany, saying he doesn't believe in people getting married till there 30, reminding him, of himself and Blaine and saying that he believes Santana and her were meant to be. They talk about their relationships, and Brittany tells him, rather hesitantly, that David is moving in with Blaine, Kurt looking saddened. Brittany tells him, she helped him with decorating the place. Brittany advises him to move on. Kurt doesn't want to officially say their relationship is over. Brittany metaphorically compares a Mounds Bar to his relationship, stating he shouldn't wait for things to work out for him and Blaine. Kurt hugs Brittany, saying he missed her. Brittany laughs, saying she knows, and she’s awesome. In Sue’s office; Roz, Sue, Tina, and Quinn are interrogating Darrell on his relationship with Becky, with Roz under the impression that he is dating Sue’s daughter, Robin. After realizing that Becky and Robin are not the same person, she is astonished that her best friend, her late sister, and her daughter all have Down Syndrome. Moving away from the subject, they all ask where they met. Darrell explains the experience. After a series of questions that don’t reveal anything, Darrell asks what they really want to say to him. Sue asks if he’s been having sex with Becky. He answers no, stating they haven’t gone that far in there relationship, and doesn't see what the issue is when the day comes, as everyone looks in disbelief. They all say that its wrong. He counter-questions them, stating is it wrong for them to have sex. Ignoring the question, Quinn says that they're trying to protect Becky. Darrell snaps back, saying how they're trying to protect themselves, for them not being comfortable about it, also stating that he asked the exact same question to The National Association for Down Syndrome ''(Sue saying NADS), and not letting Becky live her own life. He leaves, Sue saying she didn’t see that coming. In the auditorium, Jane and Mason sing ''Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow/Head Over Feet. Throughout the performance, Kurt reminisces on himself and Blaine: when they met, kissed for the first time, Blaine transferring schools, Blaine’s proposal, and their New York life. At the end of the performance, Rachel says how good it is, while Kurt says Mason should have put in a performance, as he’s a cheerleader, and that their vocals could have been better. Rachel states its their first time. Kurt states how good their competition is, and not them. Rachel pulls him aside, stating that he’s being too negative and she’s trying to be proactive about him. Everyone is hearing what their saying. He believes Rachel is only trying to tell them what they want them to hear. Rachel sends him home. In the locker room, Sue confronts Beiste, declaring she wants to talk to her, and doesn't want Beiste to throw her. Beiste, exasperated, asks what she wants. Sue explains that she’s been approached by many students, and as her right, as principal, she searched through her desks, finding prescription medications, one being used for treatments. She asks Beiste, if she has cancer. Bieste says she does, apologizing for the trouble she caused. Sue states that she’ll help her, against Bieste’s protests. Sue walks out, as Beiste looks worried. Back in the choir room, Quinn, Becky and Tina have made a plan to sing a song. They say they’ll tell her when to start singing, and to “burst in like Mercedes.” They then sit in the middle of the choir room, singing ''So Far Away'', Becky looking anxious, as Darrell and Sue watch and smile. Tina and Quinn move their stools closer to Becky, for her cue. Before they finish the chorus, Becky runs out. While Quinn, Tina, Santana, and Brittany run after her, Sue walks to the front, explaining their sudden departure is because Quinn and Tina are pitchy, continuing to glare at Darrell. In the astronomy room, Quinn asks what happened, where Becky says she couldn't do it. Tina, believing that Becky didn't want to do Mercedes' part, states that she should have done it. Quinn says that wasn't what Becky was talking about. Becky says that once she starts singing, Darrell will know about her lies. Santana asks what he’ll think presently, while Brittany says that running away was a brilliant plan. The four of them recount their lies to Becky. They all say that a relationship doesn't begin till you stop trying to be someone you’re not. Becky says that it's difficult for her. When Tina says how she wishes someone would like at her like that, Brittany says how she’s blocked out Tina, as she keeps talking about herself. Quinn asks how long she’ll lie to him, Becky saying that Sue said to lie. Santana states that Sue also said that they should be honest with her. She continues, saying how lazy she is, she can’t sing or dance, she insults everyone, and she’s toxic to be around, but Darrell nonetheless likes her for who she is. Becky, even after insulting them, admits they’re still good friends. They all hug. In the choir room, Kurt walks in to Rachel working on the piano. Kurt starts to apologize, saying how out of line he was with everyone, saying he’s trying to get back in control. Rachel tells him that what he said in the auditorium, Jane and Mason believe that he was right, after watching their past competitions. Rachel says how she needs him beside him, to push them, saying how their different views of life work well together. Kurt asks whether they both said that, to which Rachel replies that it feels nice when people say that. Kurt sits next to Rachel, officially realizing that there teachers. They then make a deal of working together to change the world. Back in Sue’s office, Sam walks in to Sue and Beiste sitting. Sam asks what’s going on, to which Sue replies that Beiste wanted to see them. Beiste starts off by saying that she has been acting weird and taking days off, which Sam. She continues, saying she’s been seeing doctors. Sue interrupts, saying its taking to long and says she has cancer. Sam reacts quickly, astonished. Shannon says she doesn't have cancer, saying it was a lie, both of them acting more amazed. Sue says you don’t like about having cancer, unless there’s something you’re trying to hide. Beiste gives Sue a letter, which states how she has gender dysphoria. Sue understands what happens, but Sam is still confused by this. Beiste explains that its the her first step of legally transitioning from a woman, to a man. Sam, still tries to understand, but not in a rude way. Bieste says its not about who she wants to bed with, but to bed as. Bieste states how she will always like men. Sam states how its coming out of nowhere. He questions her on how long this has been happening. Beiste states that it was her whole life, suppressing the feeling, pretending to be just a tomboy. Beiste begins to slowly cry as she states how she’s proud of being a woman, for making her to take this step, to do this for her own piece of mind. Sam also begins to cry. Bieste continues, saying he needs to take over, when the procedure starts next week. Sue says that if Bieste wants to come back, the job will be waiting, stating that their both with her. Bieste says how much she loves both of them. In Breadstix, Becky and Darrell are on a date, having ordered a milkshake, where they state how they were banned from another place. Becky fesses up and Darrell says how he already knew all this, questioning about it when she said that she was the fifth member of 98 Degrees. She smiles, saying how she shouldn't have lied to him, only to impress him. He says she doesn't need to impress him, he will always like her. He states how people think its weird that he likes her, saying there will be outside pressure on them, but they’ll have each other’s backs. Becky says how no guy has ever had her back. Darrell says she’ll get used to it. They both drink the milkshake. Becky finds it disgusting and swipes the milkshake aside, to the floor, breaking it with its contents flying around. They both laugh. In the auditorium, on the middle walkway, Rachel and Kurt talk to the members, saying how they've started to gel together and work properly with each other. Madison says that it sounds like there congratulating themselves. Tina, walks in, saying that you’ll get used to it. Rachel and Kurt, transition to how they've taken their inner Carole’s and Alanis's, creating something new, saying their ready for the road to Sectionals. Kurt, Rachel and Tina begin to sing, Santana and Brittany joining in to You Learn/You've Got a Friend. They all head to the stage, bringing the members to the stage, as Quinn and Puck enter, singing as well. The New Directions members separate from the Alumni, the alumni singing to them. As the mash-up comes to an end, Kurt and Rachel hug. Songs *Glee: The Music, Jagged Little Tapestry is an album accompanying the music from this episode. Cast Starring *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (Absent) *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (Absent) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones (Absent) Guest Stars *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington *Marshall Williams as Spencer Porter *Noah Guthrie as Roderick Meeks *Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy *Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy *Samantha Marie Ware as Jane Hayward *Justin Prentice as Darrell Trivia * This episode was watched by 1.98 million viewers and received a 0.7 rating. * This marks the last appearance of Roz Washington on the show. * This is the third episode to be a tribute to an album, the first being ''Rumours'' and second being ''Saturday Night Glee-ver''. * Brittany's clothes during You Learn/You've Got a Friend ''is the one she wore for her Season 6 photoshoot. * Brittany suggests that she and Santana sing ''You Oughta Know ''by Alanis Morissette, a reference to [[Original Song|''Original Song]], in which Santana said it was her favorite. The song was originally going to be mashed-up with So Far Away, however, it was changed for unknown reasons. * This was supposed to be Quinn Fabray's last appareance, due to Dianna Agron's projects. Even though, she was able to return for the series finale, Dreams Come True. Gallery Tumblr_ncqbe370dq1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr ncqlakPQxB1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nd1j9xbLbD1s57bimo1 r1 500.png Santana puck s06.jpg Tumblr nd760vUxUw1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ndjnscRiL91ql1znmo1 500.png B5Q8MlHCYAAObxa.jpg Jlt.jpg B5RCygBIcAEcl c.jpg B5RCgTOIMAA ecB.jpg Tumblr ngv1ztlfQi1shywnpo2 500.png Tumblr ngv5ggW4Hy1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr ngv5ggW4Hy1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_ngv5bdcFVm1tj0uy1o1_1280.jpg Tumblr ngv0toxYA91qe476yo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ncu03zN7fo1ql1znmo1 500.jpg Glee you learn you've got a friend.png Glee so far away.png Glee will you love me tomorrow head over feet.png Glee hand in my pocket i feel the earth move.png Glee it's too late.png tumblr_ngybq7m3c11u4784mo1_1280.png Noah8_photo_gal_56769_photo_921364481_lr.jpg Glee-BTS-61.jpg Glee-BTS-18.jpg Glee-BTS-21.jpg Glee-BTS-31.jpg Glee-BTS-41.jpg Glee-BTS-51.jpg Tumblr nhxy6qQfOr1qkm6cwo3 500.gif Tumblr nhxy6qQfOr1qkm6cwo2 500.gif Tumblr nhxy6qQfOr1qkm6cwo5 500.gif Tumblr nhxy6qQfOr1qkm6cwo4 500.gif Tumblr nhxy6qQfOr1qkm6cwo1 500.gif tumblr_nhxyzd9Mjj1rzuk6no1_250.gif tumblr_nhxyzd9Mjj1rzuk6no2_250.gif tumblr_nhxyzd9Mjj1rzuk6no3_250.gif tumblr_nhxyzd9Mjj1rzuk6no4_250.gif PDA.png|no pda hemo2.jpg hemo.jpg Tumblr ni0zufexLT1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Himp6.gif Himp5.gif Himp4.gif Himp3.gif Himp2.gif Himp1.gif Tumblr ni2uo9fTs61s57bimo8 250.gif Tumblr ni2uo9fTs61s57bimo6 250.gif tumblr_ni2uo9fTs61s57bimo8_250.gif Quicklovely.jpg tumblr_nhymmhBLg71sczt3wo1_500.gif tumblr_nhymmhBLg71sczt3wo2_r2_500.gif tumblr_nhymmhBLg71sczt3wo3_r2_500.gif tumblr_nhymmhBLg71sczt3wo4_r2_500.gif Sc 28.jpg Tumblr nia121zqdD1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr nia121zqdD1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr nia121zqdD1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr nia121zqdD1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr nia121zqdD1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr nia121zqdD1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr nia121zqdD1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr nia121zqdD1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr nia5n8rUqK1rkl4rmo2 250.gif Tumblr nia5n8rUqK1rkl4rmo1 250.gif Tumblr nia5h3SITx1qkm6cwo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nia5h3SITx1qkm6cwo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr nia3nqFNnR1sx2z7ro1 400.gif Tumblr nia2pjPL0Y1sx2z7ro1 400.gif Tumblr inline nia1sn8YBH1sec5ua.gif Tumblr nia3n74QrK1rq9ihbo4 500.gif Tumblr nia3n74QrK1rq9ihbo3 500.gif Tumblr nia3n74QrK1rq9ihbo2 500.gif Tumblr nia3n74QrK1rq9ihbo1 500.gif tumblr_niays5i3xe1qhzi2jo1_500.gif Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 8.32.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 8.32.41 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 8.32.33 pm.png Brittana HeYa Boob.gif Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 8.10.38 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 8.10.32 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 8.10.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 8.10.19 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 8.10.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 8.10.11 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 8.10.08 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 8.09.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 8.09.54 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 8.09.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 8.09.42 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 8.09.34 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 8.09.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 8.09.16 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 8.09.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 8.09.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 8.09.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 8.09.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 8.08.58 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 8.08.55 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 8.08.46 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 8.08.38 pm.png tumblr_niays5i3xe1qhzi2jo2_500.gif tumblr_nibas3DU2W1sl4z45o1_500.gif tumblr_nibas3DU2W1sl4z45o2_500.gif tumblr_nibas3DU2W1sl4z45o3_500.gif i love you britt.gif i love you, too.gif Janson8.gif Janson7.gif Janson6.gif Janson5.gif Janson4.gif Janson3.gif Janson2.gif Janson1.gif Hummelberryjlt4.gif Hummelberryjlt3.gif Hummelberryjlt2.gif Hummelberryjlt.gif KlaineITL 2.png KlaineITL.png Faberryjlt.gif Quickjlt2.gif Quickjlt1.gif brittana are confused santana brittany.gif thank you tina.gif tumblr_nib9hs7wSv1qkm6cwo2_r1_500.gif oh yeah gurl.gif tumblr_niba87Exam1tkr62vo2_500.gif Tumblr nib07pGE7m1qlpkoio4 250.gif Tumblr nib07pGE7m1qlpkoio3 250.gif Tumblr nib07pGE7m1qlpkoio2 250.gif Tumblr nib07pGE7m1qlpkoio1 250.gif Tumblr nib2p5moOb1tg4ng0o8 1280.png Tumblr nib2p5moOb1tg4ng0o7 1280.png Tumblr nib2p5moOb1tg4ng0o6 1280.png Tumblr nib2p5moOb1tg4ng0o5 1280.png Tumblr nib2p5moOb1tg4ng0o4 1280.png Tumblr nib2p5moOb1tg4ng0o3 1280.png Tumblr niay7git9j1qaxxelo8 r2 250.gif Tumblr niay7git9j1qaxxelo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr niay7git9j1qaxxelo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr niay7git9j1qaxxelo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr niay7git9j1qaxxelo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr niay7git9j1qaxxelo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr niay7git9j1qaxxelo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr niay7git9j1qaxxelo1 r3 250.gif Tumblr niax5ceTOZ1skqge5o8 250.gif Tumblr niax5ceTOZ1skqge5o7 250.gif Tumblr niax5ceTOZ1skqge5o6 250.gif Tumblr niax5ceTOZ1skqge5o5 250.gif Tumblr niax5ceTOZ1skqge5o4 250.gif Tumblr niax5ceTOZ1skqge5o3 250.gif Tumblr niax5ceTOZ1skqge5o2 250.gif Tumblr niax5ceTOZ1skqge5o1 250.gif tumblr_nib2p5moOb1tg4ng0o1_1280.png tumblr_nib2p5moOb1tg4ng0o2_1280.png tumblr_nib3koMlUP1qcvh8ho1_500.gif tumblr_nib3koMlUP1qcvh8ho2_500.gif LOLmoment roderickandpuck2.gif LOLmoment roderickandpuck1.gif tumblr_nibyidDxQX1ryqbuso4_500.gif tumblr_nic1hgUzGX1u45jyyo1_500.png tumblr_nic1hgUzGX1u45jyyo2_500.png tumblr_niawraqrbp1r3gzs5o1_500.gif tumblr_niawraqrbp1r3gzs5o2_500.gif tumblr_niawraqrbp1r3gzs5o3_500.gif tumblr_niawraqrbp1r3gzs5o4_r1_500.gif tumblr_niawraqrbp1r3gzs5o5_500.gif tumblr_nib3d0QuG91ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_nib3d0QuG91ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_nib3d0QuG91ra5gbxo9_r2_250.gif tumblr_nib3d0QuG91ra5gbxo10_r2_250.gif tumblr_nic3o06V1l1rboomjo1_r2_250.gif tumblr_nic3o06V1l1rboomjo2_r2_250.gif tumblr_nic3o06V1l1rboomjo3_r2_250.gif tumblr_nic3o06V1l1rboomjo4_r2_250.gif tumblr_nic3o06V1l1rboomjo5_r2_250.gif tumblr_nic3o06V1l1rboomjo6_r2_250.gif tumblr_nic4sjQmQP1u45jyyo1_500.png tumblr_nic4sjQmQP1u45jyyo2_500.png tumblr_nic4sjQmQP1u45jyyo3_500.png tumblr_nicizxr3TD1r91jaao1_r1_500.gif tumblr_nicizxr3TD1r91jaao2_r1_500.gif tumblr_nicjptDOKQ1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_nicjptDOKQ1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_nicjptDOKQ1qaxxelo3_500.gif tumblr_nicpx4RE181ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_nicpx4RE181ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_nicpx4RE181ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_nicpx4RE181ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_niewrqYUNx1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_niewrqYUNx1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_niewrqYUNx1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_niewrqYUNx1ra5gbxo6_r4_250.gif tumblr_niewrqYUNx1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_niewrqYUNx1ra5gbxo7_r2_250.gif tumblr_nicqy7FgEZ1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_nicqy7FgEZ1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_nicqy7FgEZ1qaxxelo3_250.gif tumblr_nicqy7FgEZ1qaxxelo4_250.gif Tumblr niehwleBd71ra5gbxo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr niehwleBd71ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr niehwleBd71ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr niehwleBd71ra5gbxo4 r2 250.gif Tumblr niehwleBd71ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr niehwleBd71ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr_nie36wZ1VD1qgrxsfo1_250.gif tumblr_nie36wZ1VD1qgrxsfo2_250.gif Tumblr nicpx4RE181ra5gbxo4 r2 250.gif Tumblr nicpx4RE181ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr nicpx4RE181ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr nicpx4RE181ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif tumblr_nib4oxr70x1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_nib4oxr70x1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_nib4oxr70x1qaxxelo3_250.gif tumblr_nib4oxr70x1qaxxelo4_250.gif Tumblr nib0ixycCI1r91jaao4 250.gif Tumblr nib0ixycCI1r91jaao3 250.gif Tumblr nib0ixycCI1r91jaao1 250.gif Tumblr nib0ixycCI1r91jaao2 250.gif tumblr_niaxtsObjg1rmeg6xo1_r1_400.gif tumblr_niaxtsObjg1rmeg6xo2_r1_400.gif Tumblr niaxnxjkzu1tp719lo2 250.gif Tumblr niaxnxjkzu1tp719lo1 250.gif Tumblr niaxnxjkzu1tp719lo3 250.gif Tumblr niaxnxjkzu1tp719lo4 250.gif tumblr_niayskhqu81s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_niayskhqu81s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_niayskhqu81s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_niayskhqu81s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_niayskhqu81s57bimo5_250.gif tumblr_niayskhqu81s57bimo6_250.gif tumblr_niayskhqu81s57bimo8_250.gif tumblr_niayskhqu81s57bimo7_250.gif Tumblr nib086IJNl1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr nib086IJNl1qaxxelo2 250.gif tumblr_nib1om4ibh1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_nib1om4ibh1qaxxelo2_250.gif Tumblr nib3olCqr21s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr nib3olCqr21s57bimo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr nib3olCqr21s57bimo9 250.gif Tumblr nib3olCqr21s57bimo10 250.gif Tumblr nib3olCqr21s57bimo6 250.gif Tumblr nib3olCqr21s57bimo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nib3olCqr21s57bimo4 250.gif Tumblr nib3olCqr21s57bimo3 250.gif Tumblr nib3olCqr21s57bimo8 250.gif Tumblr nib3olCqr21s57bimo1 250.gif 6x03 proposal 1.png 6x03 proposal 2.png 6x03 proposal 3.png 6x03 proposal 4.png TeamCarole McCarthyTwins2.gif TeamCarole McCarthyTwins1.gif Laura Billy 6x03.jpg 6x03MasonMcCarthy9.gif 6x03MasonMcCarthy8.gif 6x03MasonMcCarthy7.gif 6x03MasonMcCarthy6.gif 6x03MasonMcCarthy5.gif 6x03MasonMcCarthy4.gif 6x03MasonMcCarthy3.gif 6x03MasonMcCarthy2.gif 6x03MasonMcCarthy1.gif tumblr_ninnfeaBs11u88r6co3_1280.jpg tumblr_nj83qwtBnm1u88r6co1_500.jpg tumblr_njcy0s1rkY1ra5gbxo2_r2_250.gif tumblr_njcy0s1rkY1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_njcy0s1rkY1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_njcy0s1rkY1ra5gbxo5_r2_250.gif tumblr_njcy0s1rkY1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_njcy0s1rkY1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_njcy0s1rkY1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_njcy0s1rkY1ra5gbxo9_r2_250.gif tumblr_njdi1jCTGe1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_njdi1jCTGe1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_njdi1jCTGe1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_njdi1jCTGe1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_njdi1jCTGe1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_njdi1jCTGe1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_njdi1jCTGe1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_njdi1jCTGe1ra5gbxo7_r2_250.gif tumblr_njftjeYcNs1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_njftjeYcNs1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_njftjeYcNs1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_njftjeYcNs1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_njftjeYcNs1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_njftjeYcNs1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_njftjeYcNs1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_njftjeYcNs1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr njfx1cmdWL1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr njfx1cmdWL1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr njfx1cmdWL1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr njfx1cmdWL1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr njfx1cmdWL1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr njfx1cmdWL1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr njfx1cmdWL1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr njfx1cmdWL1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr njlcwqj0zc1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr njlcwqj0zc1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr njlcwqj0zc1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr njlcwqj0zc1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr njlcwqj0zc1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr njlcwqj0zc1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr njlcwqj0zc1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr njlcwqj0zc1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Klaine Warblers ITL.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Six Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes